


Operation: R.E.T.R.I.B.E.W.T.I.O.N.

by KingofMemes69



Category: Codename: Kids Next Door
Genre: Action, F/F, Friendship, wedgie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25925122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingofMemes69/pseuds/KingofMemes69
Summary: Revenge Ensures Thong Rides Inbetween Buttcheeks Everyone Wedgiefied This Instance Overhead NuisanceJerry Rassic seeks vengeance after what Numbuh 2 and Numbuh 4 have done to him on his own island. He manages to create the strongest Wedgiesaurus ever and sets it loose, not just on Numbuh 2, but on all of the kids in the world. After rampaging through town and giving extremely painful wedgies to all of the kids it can find, the Wedgiesaurus is attacked by Sector V of the Kids Next Door. However Sector V severely underestimated this Wedgiesaurus, and it managed to give all of the members massive atomic wedgies, sending them back to their treehouse where they’ll spend days in pain trying to pick it out.Numbuh 362, after hearing about the defeat of Sector V and with all other Sectors busy with their own problems, plans to head down to Earth and resolve this Wedgiesaurus crisis by herself. But having been stuck in the moon base for years with little field experience, how can she possibly defeat the world’s strongest Wedgiesaurus when Sector V could not? Is Fanny looking maybe a little too excited for this mission? And perhaps Rachel should have worn more wedgie-resistant underwear?
Relationships: Francine "Fanny" Fulbright & Rachel T. McKenzie
Kudos: 6





	Operation: R.E.T.R.I.B.E.W.T.I.O.N.

Operation: R.E.T.R.I.B.E.W.T.I.O.N.

Revenge 

Ensures

Thong 

Rides

Inbetween

Buttcheeks

Everyone

Wedgified

This

Instance

Overhead

Nuisance

* * *

  
  


“Come in Number One. Do you copy?” 

Rachel was staring at her blank computer screen, waiting for the sector V leader to pick up. 

“Number one, do you read me? What’s your status report? Have you managed to deal with the Wedgiesaur—ahh!” The screen flickered on and what came up spooked Rachel. It was Nigel with his rainbow monkey underwear stretched over his gigantic bald head.

“I’m sorry Numbuh 362. We failed this mission. Our sector has handled plenty of rampaging Wedgiesauruses before so we assumed this mission would be like any other. We were wrong,” Nigel put his hands up to cover his face, a single tear falling down his cheek. “We underestimated it. It was far stronger than any we’ve fought so far. And its wedgies—wedgier.”

The room was filled with silence. Nigel stood there with his hands covering his face, continuing to quietly sob. Rachel was thinking of what to respond with when Numbuh 86, Fanny, came up to the screen and saw Nigel with his wedgie on screen.

“Bwahahahaha!” roared Fanny. With one hand on Rachel’s shoulder and another hand pointing at Nigel through the screen, she continued her loud laughter.

“Oh my! Look at this idiot!” yelled Fanny, continuing her rambunctious laughter. “A wedgie! In rainbow monkey underwear! That’s just too funny”

Fanny was wiping away her tears of laughter while Rachel just stared disapprovingly at Fanny.

“It’s not funny Fanny. Number one and his team did all they could against that menace. And besides, it’s not our concern what kind of underwear number one wears. Even if” — Rachel tried to hold back her laughter, but a small snicker made it through her closed mouth — “even if it is  _ rainbow monkey underwear _ !” Rachel couldn’t hold it in anymore, and started joining Fanny with laughing at Nigel. 

Rachel managed to catch herself before she took her laughing too far. She sat up straight in her chair, brushed Fanny’s hand off her shoulder, and looked straight into the screen with a stern look on her face. “I’m sorry Nigel, I shouldn’t have laughed at you.”

“It’s alright. It’s what I deserve for failing this mission,” Nigel replied solemnly.

“Yeah, well you idiot  _ boooys _ deserve more!” screeched Fanny, her disdain for boys coming off, again. “Not only do you fail a direct mission from global command, but you went ahead and got your entire sector all atomic wedgied! By a Wedgiesaurus of all things! If it was us  _ girls _ , we would have stomped that Wedgiesaurus flat and been back to the moonbase in less than 5 minutes!”

“Ahem. Thank you Fanny, but that’s enough,” Rachel stared disapprovingly at Fanny until she sheepishly backed off a few feet away from Rachel’s chair. “Anyways Number one, you go ahead and get some rest for now. Take some time off to cool down from this mission, and try to get your, uh, rainbow monkey underwear unstuck, alright? I’ll figure out what to do about this Wedgiesaurus. Global command out.”

Rachel pressed the button to turn off the screen, but not before giving Numbuh one a salute. Once Numbuh one disappeared from the screen, she gave out a big sigh. She had hoped that Sector V could have solved this problem like they do most problems, but apparently it was too tough, even for them. She brought up a list of busy and non-busy sectors on the computer screen, and all of the treehouses lit up red, signaling that they were all dealing with their own problems at the moment. The only sector that had the time to go out and deal with this Wedgiesaurus was Sector V, and they have all been defeated, judging by the underwear stretched over their heads.

Rachel was thinking hard, formulating many different plans on how to stop this Wedgiesaurus from terrorizing kids, when a thought occurred to her. It has been quite a while since she last fought in the field and not sat in her command chair. She’s been itching to flex her muscles a little bit, and now seems like the perfect time. Sector V is defeated. No other sector is available at this moment. Seems like the perfect time for Rachel to put in some work herself. 

“Number 35!”

“Yes sir!”

“I will be heading down to Earth to deal with this Wedgiesaurus myself. It’s been too long since I’ve done any fieldwork and this will be a good opportunity to keep myself in shape, along with getting rid of a nuisance. Knocking out two birds with one stone. You are to make sure the moonbase is in one piece by the time we get back. If anything happens, it’s your responsibility”

“Yes sir! But if I may, do you think you can beat that Wedgiesaurus by yourself? I mean, don’t get me wrong. You’re strong, but Sector V has five of our top operatives and even they couldn’t win against that monster.”

“I understand your concern Number 35. That’s why I won’t be going alone. I’ll be taking Fanny with me.”

Fanny snapped her neck towards Rachel in a look of surprise and bewilderment, her mouth agape. “Wait, I get to go with you? Alone? Just us?”

“You’re a great fighter, and you’re very loyal. I know I can count on you. Unless you’d rather stay here and let me fight that Wedgiesaurus by myself?”

Fanny quickly put her hands up and sputtered out her words, “No, not at all! I’m overwhelmed that you think of me so highly! I promise, I won’t let you down! We’ll show those stinky  _ boys _ that us girls can beat this Wedgiesaurus with both hands tied behind our backs! And  _ without _ getting wedgied either!”

“That’s the spirit Fanny!” said Rachel, swinging her arm in approvement. “Number 35, watch the base. This shouldn’t take too long.”

“Got it, Numbuh 362.”

Rachel and Fanny made their way down the hall towards the landing strip. They passed by many operatives along the way, most of them just stopping to greet both of the girls before going about their way. 

_ Come to think of it, I’ve never seen Rachel get wedgied before, much less seen what she wears under those clothes.  _ Fanny was thinking up some pretty strange thoughts, but it wasn’t the first time. She’s always had this strange fondness for numbuh 362, even before she became supreme leader. That fondness only grew as Fanny became older, but she didn’t quite know it yet.  _ Maybe I should purposely let her get wedgied. This might be my only time I  _ —

“You’re not thinking about anything strange, are you Fanny?” Rachel said, interrupting Fanny’s strange thoughts.

“No! No, I wasn’t! I definitely uhh, I mean I wasn’t thinking about purposely letting you get wedgied so I could see your underwear or anything, uh I mean, uh ohh —” Fanny quickly slapped her mouth and then covered it with both hands before she could blurt out any more of her thoughts.

“Uh huh… maybe I shouldn’t have invited you to come with me,” thought Rachel out loud. She knew Fanny always acted weird around her, but she tries to ignore it. Fanny is a strong and capable fighter, and despite how she looks, she truly is loyal to the Kids Next Door. She just has some strange outbursts at times. 

“Trust me Numbuh 362! With me around, you definitely  _ won’t _ be getting wedgied by any Wedgiesaurus, and I won’t know what color your underwear is, because I won’t be able to see it, because you won’t be getting wedgied!” Fanny scratched the back of her head and laughed sheepishly, her cheeks turning bright red, redder than her own hair. 

Rachel could only let out a huge sigh.  _ Great. Now I have to watch my front and my back.  _

* * *

The C.O.O.L.B.U.S. was making its way towards the area the Wedgiesaurus was located. Numbuh 86 was behind the wheel, looking down at the town.

“Uh, numbuh 362, are you sure the Wedgiesaurus is here? It’s supposed to be huge right? But I don’t see anything except some stupid houses.”

“The tracker that number one managed to put on the Wedgiesaurus before they ran away says that it should be here. That’s weird. Anyways, just lower us down right here. This should be good enough.”

Fanny lowered the bus onto the street in the middle of a residential area, and they both got out. Fanny was dressed in her usual attire, a green sweater and her iconic helmet which covers all of her red, frizzy hair. Rachel however was in her special combat gear, holding a tracking device in one hand, her favorite yield sign in the other, and her custom-made blue jumpsuit, designed to resist wear and tear in the heat of battle. It also showed off her proportions quite nicely, something that did not go unnoticed for Fanny.

Rachel was pacing back and forth, looking at the GPS tracker. Fanny’s eyes were focused directly on Rachel’s behind, staring so intently that if she had laser eyes she would be burning Rachel a hole in her pants.

_ Did Rachel’s butt get bigger again? Seriously? It’s only been a month since I last saw her in her jumpsuit. If this keeps up, I wonder what she’d look like as a teen. Huh, a teen Rachel. If I could stay with Rachel, maybe becoming a teen wouldn’t be so bad… _

Fanny continued her secret perverted thoughts while her mouth hung open, a small amount of drool dribbling out.

“Fanny—”

“Ahh! I wasn’t staring at your butt or anything. Nope! Not I!” squirmed Fanny, avoiding Rachel’s gaze.

Rachel could only squint at Fanny. She raised her hand to squish her forehead in frustration. 

_ Gosh, why does Fanny always have to be so weird whenever it’s just the two of us. And why do I keep inviting her even though I know she does this kind of stuff? Oh well. That’s for another time. _

“Anyways, as I was saying, let’s head down the street. This device is being a bit sketchy, but maybe we’ll figure something out.”

The two girls made their way down the street, leaving their bus far behind. Rachel only had her eyes glued on the tracking device, which allowed Fanny to take the rear, and to also look at Rachel’s rear. Every time Rachel moved, her hips would swing just ever so slightly, but Fanny didn’t miss a beat. She studied Rachel’s butt like it was a final exam, burning every movement Rachel made into her brain. 

After a minute or so of intently gawking at Rachel’s cheeks, Fanny raised her hand to shield her eyes from the blinding sun and looked down both sides of the street, but didn’t see anything out of the ordinary. Rachel had her eyes glued on the GPS tracker as usual, fixated on the tiny ping that was moving very, very slowly toward them.

“That’s weird. This tracker says that the Wedgiesaurus should be just down the street, yet I don’t see  _ or  _ hear anything. Strange indeed. Come on Fanny, let’s move faster and figure out what’s up.”

“Numbuh 362, look! There’s something up ahead!” shouted Fanny, pointing her finger down the road. There was what seemed to be a small shadow. She started giving chase, racing down the road, and ignoring orders from Rachel.

“Fanny, stop! Just give me a second!”

“Don’t worry Numbuh 362! I got this! I’m the decommissioning officer. Nobody ever runs away from me!”

Rachel started to run after Fanny, but stopped when she heard a buzzing coming from her GPS. She gave it a long, hard look. She even squinted to see if she read it correctly.

“This is so weird. Now it says it’s right behind my location, but there’s nothing here. Given how big it is, I definitely should be able to see it. And it’s also moving? I should be hearing its footsteps as well. Considering that this is a device that Number 2 built, I really don’t want to say it’s faulty, but there just does not seem to be any logical reason for such an error.”

Rachel looked at the device more, then tried punching random buttons, and even gave it a hard shake, but nothing happened. The dot was still right on top of her, but no Wedgiesaurus in sight. 

“Ugh, I give up. This stuff is impossible to figure out. Anyways, I need to catch up to Fanny. Hopefully she didn’t go and get herself all wedgied.”

Right when Rachel took a single step, there was a ripping sound coming from behind her. Strangely enough, she could feel a cool breeze hitting her backside, even though her suit is supposed to be fully insulated. And for some strange reason, her pink thong was riding up her buttcheeks, and at quite an alarming rate. It was almost as if—

“Uh oh.” Rachel gave out one quiet, pathetic whimper, before being yanked high up into the air by only her thong. Wedgied completely unaware, she dropped her weapon and tracker by surprise. 

“Yeeeeooooh!” shrieked Rachel, her voice carrying far into the air. She strained her neck to look behind her but couldn’t see anything. The only thing she could see is her underwear stretching to its absolute limit by an invisible assailant. 

Instead of being lifted, now Rachel is being bounced up and down like a yo-yo, with her thong being the string. Rachel could do nothing but flail her arms and scream in pain as loud as she could, hoping Fanny could hear her cries.

The pain was actually getting to be too much to bear for Rachel. A wedgie by itself is horrible enough, but a wedgie while wearing a thong? It’s something Rachel has never had before, and something she wishes she never would have got. Her thong was cutting straight into her buttcheeks, and everytime the invisible monster yanked her up higher, the fabric would scrape across her butthole, giving her painful burns. It certainly didn’t help that now the front of her thong was also being lifted up, which caused it to wedge right between her growing, sensitive lips, giving her extremely horrible pain in her groin.

The thong was stretching but not snapping, the invisible monster continued its wedgie assault, and Rachel could only cry out in absolute pain, tears filling her eyes. Her back hole hurts, her front hole burns, and her throat is dry and scratchy from her constant crying and screaming.

_ Please, Fanny, where the crud are you! Help me! It hurts! _

* * *

_ I feel sooo bad, but at the same time, I can’t stop looking! _

Unbeknownst to anyone, Fanny came running back when she caught the shadow, who just happened to be a girl with a painful atomic wedgie. Upon questioning her, she learned that the girl received the wedgie out of thin air. One second she was walking down the sidewalk, and the next she’s being lifted into the air and being given the wedgie of her life. After the invisible monster had its way with her, it let her go, but not before pulling the panties over the poor victim’s head and leaving it that way. The girl tried to cut off her panties with a pair of scissors, but it just wouldn’t cut, no matter how hard she tried. She was going to be stuck that way for a very long time, with a burning butt and her panties over her head.

After Fanny was finished interrogating the girl, she turned back and slowly made her way to Rachel. As she was walking back, she was left with figuring out what this all meant.

_ A wedgie out of thin air? This Wedgiesaurus must somehow be invisible. I don’t see any other way. That would certainly explain how we didn’t see anything even though Rachel’s tracker said that it was here. I should head back to Rachel and tell her. An invisible enemy is not so easy to fight, and I’m sure Rachel doesn’t have much combat experience fighting invisible enemies. The best ways of beating something that’s invisible is to lay out bait. Afterall, you may not be able to see them, but you can certainly predict where they’ll be. It’s just a matter of figuring out what a good bait for a Wedgiesaurus would be. _

Seconds after she started heading back, she heard a shrill coming from Rachel’s direction. In fact, it  _ was _ Rachel. Fanny could not mistake that voice for anyone else. She raced back towards Rachel as fast as she could, and the screams only got louder and louder as she ran.

After some time passed, and Fanny’s little legs carried her as fast as it could, she started to see Rachel in the distance. And she appeared to be suspended in the air. By her underwear. Fanny, being the secret pervert she is, could not pass up this prime opportunity to really take it all in, and so she quickly ducked into a nearby bush where she could observe the spectacle in all of its glory.

_ Wow! Her underwear is really stretching. And wait a second. Do my eyes deceive me? Is that a thong? A pink thong? I didn’t know Rachel wore those kinds of things. I thought it was just for teens. And wow, she’s really crying. I haven’t seen Rachel cry in a long time. Uhh, maybe I should go help her soon.  _

Fanny was so entranced by looking at Rachel that she forgot what she was actually here for. That is, until a cry of help from Rachel broke her out of her trance.

“Fanny, please, help me! Please!” cried out Rachel, tears flowing out of her eyes like a waterfall. She’s been given a flying wedgie, a yo-yo wedgie, a frontal wedgie, and so many more, and it was just too much. She was feeling quite dizzy from all of the times the Wedgiesaurus flung her through the air, flipped her upside down, and spun her around by her underwear. She expected her thong to snap anytime soon, considering how tiny it is, and yet it’s just stretching and stretching. The invisible Wedgiesaurus must have some kind of power that prevents underwear from ripping, which just enhances the pain factor of a wedgie.

She could think of nothing but the pain. She’s cried out for Fanny for so long that it hurts to even utter a word. Just when she’s about to resign to her fate of being defeated by wedgies, a shout rang out.

“Put my leader down, you monster!” roared Fanny, before blasting at the invisible monster with her brand new weapon, a mustard gun that is a bajilllion times hotter and spicier than normal mustard guns.

Fanny, being the tactical genius she is, strategically aimed for the one place where she knew the invisible monster would be, the hand that has to be holding onto Rachel's thong. And it was a clean hit. The invisible Wedgiesaurus roared out in pain, its main wedgie hand burning and sizzling from the hot, spicy mustard, but not before dropping Rachel to the cold, hard pavement.

“Waaaaahh” cried out Rachel, shielding her face from the inevitable impact with the pavement, until Fanny reached out and caught Rachel in her arms. 

“I’m sorry I’m late, Numbuh 362. I hope you’re not in too much pain,” smiled Fanny, holding onto Rachel tightly.

“Ugh, I wish you came sooner. I’m not going to be able to sit right for weeks. But at least you’re here now,” Rachel smiled back, her face awfully close to Fanny’s.

“Oh, uh, yeah, you’re welcome. Umm.” 

Fanny was quite unsure of what to do in this situation, but only one thing came to her mind. She saved Rachel from a horrible beast. Rachel fell right into Fanny’s arms. Rachel is smiling at Fanny. And it seems like her face is a little too close to Fanny. So there’s only one thing left to do, and that is to kiss—

“Uh, Fanny? You can let me down now. And you still have a Wedgiesaurus you need to fight.”

“Huh? Oh yeah! Right, I got it. You look like you’ve had it rough, so just let me handle this for you.”

Fanny unceremoniously dropped Rachel onto the pavement, which prompted a sharp shrill from her landing on her sore butt.

“Oops. Sorry Rachel.”

“Ugh. Just let rest for a bit. It hurts to move my legs.”

“Not to worry. You just rest up, and I’ll stomp this Wedgiesaurus in no time! Yaaah!” Fanny charged towards the now-covered-in-mustard-sauce Wedgiesaurus, continuing to blast it all over. “Not so invisible now, are ya? Time to finish you off!”

While Fanny was busy fighting off the Wedgiesaurus, Rachel was doing her best to soothe her sore behind. Her thong was stretched out to an unbelievable length, yet it didn’t show any signs of ripping at all. The rear area of her suit was ripped clean off, and her buttocks were shining bright in the afternoon sun. Rachel just did her best to shove her stretched underwear back into her pants.

“Ugh, it’s a good thing only Fanny is going to see me like this. My dignity is definitely going to take a hit after this.”

Rachel tried to stand up, but her legs quickly gave out. It was still so painful, and her thong was still wedged deep between her cheeks. She tried picking it out, but it just wouldn’t come out. The harder she tried, the more painful it became, so she just stopped trying altogether and forfeited her bottom.

_ Okay Rachel, let’s try this again. _

Rachel tried standing up a second time, and was able to overcome the pain in her butt. Picking up her yield sign, she turned around to see how Fanny was faring, and was completely stunned.

_ No way, Fanny is actually single-handedly pushing that Wedgiesaurus back! I knew that Fanny was strong but I didn’t know she was this strong! Though I suppose she’s not the head of decommissioning for nothing. You would have to be really strong to keep those people from escaping. _

Fanny was doing jumps and trick shots that Rachel has never even seen before. She was jumping onto roofs, dodging the Wedgiesaurus’ mustard-covered hands deftly, and shooting her mustard gun with pinpoint accuracy right into the monster’s eyes. The last time Rachel really saw Fanny in a real fight was years ago, and she’s certainly improved. Rachel can’t deny it anymore. The current Fanny is much stronger than she is right now, which definitely cut into her pride.

Rachel could only sigh in frustration as she watched Fanny completely overwhelm the Wedgiesaurus while she could do nothing but stand there and pat her sore butt.

_ Gosh, what am I doing? Fanny is out there fighting for her butt and all I can do is just stand here. I can’t even move because it just hurts so much. Some supreme leader I turned out to be. More like supreme loser. _

While Rachel stood there wallowing in her own powerlessness, Fanny continued the fight. The fight had been taking a while, almost reaching five minutes, but no doubt Fanny looked to be the winner. The Wedgiesaurus had been knocked down on its back multiple times, spicy hot mustard covered its eyes, and its whole body was burning. 

_ Alright Fanny. This is your chance to take this Wedgiesaurus down. But more importantly, I need to look good in front of Rachel. Maybe she’ll promote me after this. Maybe _ — _ maybe she’ll give me a victory kiss after this! Oh, I can’t wait! _

Fanny, too busy basking in her future victory, was unaware of the giant, mustard-covered hand that was closing in on her.

“Fanny! Look out!” cried Rachel. Fanny turned her head around, but it was too late. The Wedgiesaurus grabbed Fanny by her pants and raised her high into the air.

“Oh no you don’t! You better put me down right now, or so help me—eep,” Fanny was interrupted by the mustard-covered finger that was reaching down her pants. The spicy mustard seeped into Fanny’s groin, which caused her unbelievable amounts of pain. It was made even worse when the Wedgiesaurus yanked up Fanny’s rainbow monkey panties high up into the air, which, along with her panties wedging deep into her freckled buttcheeks, also caused the spicy hot mustard to slather itself right on her butthole, giving her severe burns.

Fanny screamed like she never had before. While Rachel did get wedgied while wearing a thong, Fanny’s was even worse, as she got a taste of her own medicine with her own hot mustard spreading through her crotch, not to mention the painful wedgie the Wedgiesaurus was giving her. 

“Fanny, no! Dang it, move legs, move!” Rachel could not just stand there and watch Fanny undergo the same pain she did. She mustered up the energy and endurance to push her legs into overdrive, doing her best to ignore the pain in her bottom and the shame of running around with her buttcheeks exposed. 

Rachel sprinted as fast as she could, holding her yield sign in both hands as she charged towards the Wedgiesaurus’ legs. Fanny was screaming like she never did before, and everytime she did, Rachel would shed a tear. It was one thing to be in pain yourself. It was another to see someone she cared about be in pain. And to Rachel, that pain in her heart was 10 times more painful than the pain in her rear.

Getting ever so closer to the monster, Rachel’s legs were close to giving out when she gave it one last push and leaped at the monster. She let out the loudest warcry she’d given in years, and  _ smashed _ the yield sign right into the monster’s knee as hard as she could, turning the anger in her heart to pure energy and delivering it to the Wedgiesaurus a hundred fold. She swung with such anger and such force that her trusty weapon actually broke into a bajillion pieces, splinters flying everywhere and lodging themselves into the beast’s knee.

The Wedgiesaurus roared out in pain and dropped Fanny so it could clutch its bruised knee. The Wedgiesaurus fell hard onto the ground, face first, while Fanny screamed as she fell, but this time it was Rachel that caught her in her arms.

“I’ve got you Fanny. Can you stand?” Rachel smiled and dropped Fanny gently onto her feet. 

“Yeah. I’m not going to let something like this bring me down. Ouch.” Fanny was gingerly poking her sore butt, when Rachel slapped her hand away. 

“Stop touching it. You don’t want the mustard to spread anymore. Let’s finish off this Wedgiesaurus and we’ll get you to the medical lab.”

“Yeah, but how are we supposed to defeat this thing? I’ve been shooting at it for 10 minutes straight, it’s covered in mustard, and it’s still getting up! It’s got insane durability!” pointed Fanny at the Wedgiesaurus that was doing its best to get up, again.

“I know how we’re supposed to beat it,” proclaimed Rachel. “This Wedgiesaurus is too strong and powerful to ever bring it down with regular weapons, but if there’s anything bullies hate the most, it’s a taste of their own medicine! While it’s down on its belly, we have to give it an atomic wedgie. That should be enough to stop it from rampaging and then we can capture it. Come on Fanny, quickly now, before it regains its strength!”

Rachel and Fanny jumped onto the monster’s head and quickly ran to its pants. They both reached for the waistband of the Wedgiesaurus’ pants and lifted it up, revealing its tighty-whities, along with it’s horrendous musk.

“Ugh, it smells terrible,” said Fanny, pinching her nose in disgust.

“Yeah I know, so the faster we do this, the faster we can get out of here. Quick, grab it and on the count of three, we pull!”

Rachel and Fanny reached for the tighty-whities, and with four strong hands gripping it tightly, Rachel counted down from three. At zero, they pulled as hard as they could. The Wedgiesaurus roared in pain, but it hadn’t been able to regain its energy yet, so it wasn’t able to stop Fanny and Rachel from pulling. 

“How far do we need to pull this thing?” Fanny cried out.

“It has to be an atomic wedgie! Just keep pulling!”

Because of the humongous size of the Wedgiesaurus, and also the giant pair of underwear they were pulling, it was slow going, but they were reaching its head inch by inch, until finally they were standing on its head. 

“Now we need to jump down and make sure that it stays over its forehead. After this, it should give up! Ready?” Rachel gave the signal to jump, and they both jumped off of its head and onto the ground, making certain that when they let go, the waistband would snap on its forehead. 

The Wedgiesaurus let out a feral roar when the atomic wedgie was done, and with one final breath, it fully collapsed onto its body, its strength sapped. 

Rachel and Fanny could do nothing but stand there, trying to catch their breath after a hard-fought victory. 

“Whew. That was way harder than I thought it would be. No wonder Sector V had so much trouble with this,” said Rachel, wiping off sweat from her forehead. Rachel and Fanny’s body was wracked with constant pain. They were covered in so much sweat it looked like they just got out of the shower. Their muscles were bulging to its limit. They were leaning forward, with both hands on their knees, trying to catch their breath. And their butts hurt like no tomorrow, with Rachel’s butt shining bright enough for the world to see, and Fanny’s pants being filled with spicy mustard sauce and her rainbow monkey underwear stretched outside of her pants. “I think, ugh, I think that’s enough field work for me for the rest of my childhood.”

“Yeah, whew, that was tough. But we sure showed those stupid boys didn’t we? Sector V had five operatives and still failed to beat this Wedgiesaurus, yet we beat it with just two! ! Ha! I can’t wait to tell those stupid boys all about this” Fanny threw her arms up in celebration before putting them back on her knees, still trying to catch her breath.

“Now all that’s left is to call Arctic Base and have them send this menace to the prison for life, where it won’t be able to wedgie anyone ever again.”

While Rachel was calling for Arctic Base, Fanny, with her rainbow monkey underwear still hanging out of her pants, was again spending her time staring at Rachel’s behind. This time however, she was able to get a very nice view at Rachel’s cheeks thanks to the Wedgiesaurus ripping a giant hole in her suit rear. Her thong was still wedged deep between her cheeks, showing off a bright full moon. Fanny wasn’t one to complain. 

_ Yeah, this was the best mission ever. By far.  _

* * *

**Ending Credits**

“So Rachel, uh, I’m sorry if this is a bit of a personal question, but uh, why are you wearing a… a thong? Isn’t that for teens?”asked Fanny, gingerly. 

Fanny and Rachel were headed back to the moonbase in their bus after a job well done, with Fanny laying on the floor belly down, a jumbo ice pack resting on her sore butt. Rachel was driving the bus while standing. It hurts too much to sit down. 

“Oh, this thing?” Rachel reached out and tugged on her pink thong a bit. “Well, you know, I used to wear normal panties, but after I started wearing that combat suit, it was actually so tight on my body that normal panties started to really chafe me. So I was able to snag a few of these and I tried it out and, well, I haven’t looked back. Not to mention they make me feel pretty good.”

“Yeah, they make your butt look really good.”

“Excuse me?”

“Oh! Uh, I m-mean, uh, n-n-nothing,” Fanny spit out, quickly covering her mouth before she said anything else.

“Geez Fanny, why do you always have to say such weird things.” Fanny kept her mouth closed, but Rachel turned around and just smiled at her, “though I suppose I wouldn’t like you as much if you didn’t.

“Fanny, you don’t tell anyone that I wear thongs, and I won’t tell them that you wear rainbow monkey panties. Got it? This’ll just be our little girl secret.”

Fanny couldn’t help but smile back. “Yes sir Numbuh 362."

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note
> 
> Well this was certainly quite a story, was it not? I first had an idea of wanting to write a story just to see Rachel and Fanny get wedgied (seriously, why did none of the girls ever get wedgied. What a bummer). It was supposed to be a quick one-shot, but thanks to my brilliant (or rather horrible) creative thinking, I managed to get in 5k+ words and an actual combat scene (I did not intend for an actual fight scene. I just wanted a wedgie scene dang it). This fic definitely took way more than I thought it would take. I just wanted a quick one shot, maybe only an hour or so, and I ended up taking an entire day writing this. Ugh.
> 
> Anyways, I hope the wedgies were to your liking. I've written smut before but I've never actually written any story that focused on wedgies. I tried to search up other fanfictions that incorporated wedgies into their story but, uh, they were less than average to be honest. So I just had to go in completely blind and figure out how to write wedgie scenes on my own. I hope they came out okay.
> 
> If you have the time, please leave comments about what you liked and didn't like. Specifically tell me if you think the characters were in-character. I tried my best to get their personalities and attitude right. Hopefully I didn't botch anyone up. I also tried to keep the language comparable to the show, for the most part. If there was any spelling, grammar, or punctuation errors, do let me know! There's certainly some stuff here that would definitely not be allowed if this was an actual episode, such as thongs, buttholes, and girls getting wedgied. Thank you everyone who ended up liking this story! You may see me in the future writing more fanfiction for KND. I just love this show so much.


End file.
